


An Unexpected Source of Wisdom

by Alyndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Giggling, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Parvati plant a very interesting idea in the Trio's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Source of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old LJ fic from 2004; the first (and nearly only) porn I ever wrote, languishing all these years under flock, dug out now: for posterity!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, mickawber on LJ, who put up with me and offered many useful suggestions and concrit.

The sound of a door slamming and a sudden burst of giggles reached Harry and Ron's ears, followed by Hermione's impatient huff. She had taken it upon herself to figure out how to recreate the spells on the communication mirrors after Harry mentioned Sirius's to her, and they now let the three whisper together from their separate dorm rooms.

"Hermione! You'll never guess! Never, ever, in a million years!" came Lavender's squeal. Harry and Ron could see Hermione roll her eyes.

"Lavvie was just talking to Dean . . ." Parvati continued, as  
Lavender caught her breath.

"More like 'flirting shamelessly,'" Ron muttered. The one-sided pursuit had been going on for over a week now. Hermione picked up the mirror to tap it closed, but before she could reach for her wand, Lavender burst out with her news.

"Dean's gay!"

Hermione dropped and promptly forgot about the mirror. "He is? Are you sure, Lavender?"

"He came right out and told me! Didn't he, 'Vati?"

"Ooh, yes. Lavvie was asking him if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her, and then he just said it, really suddenly!"

Ron snorted. "I bet he just said it to get her to stop harassing him," he whispered to Harry. Harry absently shook his head in denial, but then the conversation in the other dorm took an interesting turn and Dean was forgotten.

"—So, since he's unavailable, I was thinking, 'Mione . . ."

"Two hundred seventeen," Hermione interrupted. Lavender was unfazed.

"Sorry, _Hermione_ , anyway, I was thinking, Ron isn't seeing anybody at the moment, is he?"

"Ron's not interested in dating you," Hermione said, a bit more sharply than she'd intended.

"You can't speak for him, you two broke up months ago, and anyway you're dating Harry now," Parvati told her.

"True enough," whispered Harry, while Ron nodded.

"Not that that will last long," Lavender prophesied. "Your inner compatibility is all wrong."

Hermione bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Parvati shook her head. "Hermie, we know . . .

"Two hundred eighteen."

"Oh, _fine, Hermione_ , we know you get along fine as friends, but as anything more? It's just not in the cards. You haven't got enough fire between you to light a candle."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Hermione sat up impatiently.  
"Nonsense. You said fire was the _problem_ when I broke up with Ron! When will you accept that this is all just a load of rubbish?"

Lavender gave a long-suffering sigh. "'Vati, you explain. I can never make her see sense."

"Right. What you want is moderation. With Ron you had too much fire, and now with Harry there's too little . . ."

"Because you need it to balance all the other elements," Lavender interrupted, "and so if someone has a primary water, for example, then the fire needs to be distanced, because if they're not separated then they diminish each other and create steam, which overbalances air . . ."

Parvati put her hand over her friend's mouth when she saw Hermione looking highly skeptical. "The point is, you and Harry don't have enough fire. Ron does, and he can bring it out of you when you're together, but then it goes out of control. Which is why you broke up."

“Oh, really, Parvati,” Hermione started indignantly, but was interrupted when Lavender yanked Parvati's hand away and squealed. 

"You know who would be a better match, 'Vati? Harry's secondary is water, not fire, so he and Ron would have just the right amount of fire!"

Parvati giggled and shook her head. "No, Lavvie, Harry's primary is air. Air and fire together are no good, they'll drift all over the place because they have no direction. They need to be grounded, but neither of them have any earth."

Hermione groaned and contemplated moving her books downstairs. Pavati and Lavender suddenly stared at her. "But you, 'Mione," Lavender hastily corrected herself, "sorry, _Her_ mione, but you have a  
primary earth. And that means . . ."

"Two hundred nineteen," Hermione said anyway, grabbing a textbook out of her bag.

"That you can find true love in a threesome!" Parvati squealed before she and Lavender dissolved into fits of giggles.

Lavender managed to gasp out, "Just listen! Primary fire, air, and earth, and Ron and Harry both have secondary water, and with you adding your secondary fire . . ."

"Fire's the most important element in a romantic relationship, so it's good you have a bit extra of that," added Parvati, snickering.

"It's a perfect match!" Lavender collapsed in a heap of laughter. Hermione slammed her book closed and stood up to storm out of the room. As she did so, however, a flash of light caught her eye and with a groan she remembered the mirror. Had it been open all this time? She hurriedly snatched it and rushed down to the common room.

"Harry? Ron?" she asked, anxiously peering into the device. They appeared, looking rather shell-shocked. She moaned in dismay. "I'm going outside now," she muttered. "Maybe if I'm lucky I can drown myself in the lake." She closed the mirror firmly and went through the portrait hole.

She was sitting and listlessly tossing rocks into the lake when Harry and Ron came down. They didn't say anything as they sat down on either side of her, and finally she broke the silence. "You didn't have to follow me, you know."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Oh, we're supposed to let you drown  
yourself without any company, is that it?"

"You ought to know better, Hermione," Harry teased.

"Yes, you heard Parvati, we'd be lost without you," Ron added.

Hermione huffed. "That was all nonsense. Lavender and Parvati are always coming up with something ridiculous. Last week they were saying that McGonagall and Snape were secretly in love."

Harry put on a thoughtful air. "Well, you know, Snape is awfully fond of cats. Why do you think Filch likes him so much?"

Ron sputtered with laughter, but Hermione stood up impatiently. "Why can't they just leave my love life alone?" She burst out, pacing up and down the lakeshore. "It's not as though I ever asked for them to  
come in and analyze every little bit of it."

"Easy, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm as she went by and pulling her down to sit next to him. "No need to get so worked up over a bit of harmless speculation."

"Yeah," said Harry, scooting right up to Ron's other side. "I mean, it's not really that weird when you really think about it."

Hermione was silent for a minute, then let out a small laugh. "I suppose that might be the reason I was so mad at them," she admitted. "Because, you know, it's _not_. That weird."

Ron nodded, and said, thinking aloud, "And if anyone could pull off a three-way . . . you know . . . it had better be us." Then he seemed to realize what he’d just said, and his ears went red. The other two didn’t seem to mind, though, as Hermione smiled in agreement and put her head on Ron's shoulder, and Harry slid his arm across Ron's shoulders to curl his hand in her hair. So Ron relaxed a bit, and together they leaned back on the grassy slope until they were lying down.

Some time later Ron woke Hermione out of a light doze. Harry was pressed up against his back, and it took Hermione a minute to figure out why Ron was looking uncomfortable.

It was when he started edging his hips away from Harry's that the light dawned. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what aspect of Harry's body must be bothering Ron. Before she could think about it too much, she sat up, reached over and poked Harry awake.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured sleepily. "Ron?"

"Ron's right here, but I'm the one who woke you," Hermione told him, trying not to read too much into the fact that Harry had said Ron's name. They shared a dorm, after all.

"Oh," said Harry, opening his eyes. Then he seemed to realize the position he was in and pushed off Ron to sit up, going a little red. Ron looked quite relieved and also sat up.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and pointed to the sky. "Oh, look at how dark it is!" she said. "We've missed curfew, we're going to get in trouble . . . Come on, we'd better go in right now! Even prefects aren't supposed to be out unless they're signed up for hall duty . . ."

Harry shook his head. "Right now, the teachers are everywhere making sure people are out of the halls. If we wait for them to go to bed, though, we can probably sneak in without being caught."

Hermione was forced to agree with this logic. After all, they weren't directly in sight of the castle, so unless someone came out looking for them they were safe here. "Oh, all right. But if we do get caught," she continued, mock-stern, "I'm holding you accountable for it, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione kissed back, but as Harry flicked his tongue out to trace her lips, she felt a puff of warm breath against her cheek and realized that Ron's face was still far too close, and they were in fact leaning over his lap to snog.

Harry sensed it too, because he pulled back, grinned, and winked at Ron. Ron didn't seem to know how to react, but he smiled weakly back. Then Harry looked from him to Hermione and back again, and slowly reached out to them. He tangled one hand in Hermione's hair, and slipped the other almost caressingly around the back of Ron's neck, and gently but unmistakably pushed them together. She heard Ron's sharp intake of breath, and then their lips were touching and how could Hermione have forgotten how good this was?

It was true that she and Ron had fought pretty badly back when they were together, but in between fights there had been snogging sessions that were every bit as intense as the arguments. She moaned and opened her mouth to him, and he met her tongue immediately.

But suddenly Ron jerked away. "Harry!" he accused.

Hermione looked at Harry. His chin was all but resting on Ron's shoulder, and his fingers were stroking up and down the side of his neck, up almost to his ear and back down all the way to his collarbone. And again. Lust twisted inside Hermione at the picture they made.

Ron pulled away from Harry, turned, and narrowed his eyes. "You already knew Dean was gay, didn't you?"

Hermione was puzzled at the apparent non-sequitur, but Harry admitted, "Yeah."

"And how did you know that?" Ron prodded.

Harry was blushing by now, but said, "Because back  
when you two were all caught up with each other, and Seamus was dating Padma, Dean and I were talking to each other, and then we started . . . er . . . doing stuff. Together." He looked at them, uncertainty and defiance mixed in his face. "And, er, figured out that he was gay, and I'm bi."

His two best friends were silent a minute in shock. "Well, Harry," Hermione said at last. "I can't say I'm not . . . surprised, but I'm glad you've told us. And you know I'll support you, no matter what."

Ron coughed. "Er, yeah. What she said." He paused, looked at his shoes, at the near-full moon hanging above the horizon, and finally back at Harry. "And you want to . . ."

"Yeah," Harry said so quietly he almost didn't hear. "If you want to."

Ron didn't say anything to that. Hermione was holding her breath. Then Ron let his out audibly, and slowly brought his hand up to Harry's head and drew it closer. And Ron kissed Harry, as if he might lose his nerve if he didn't do it right that second. It was swift and hard and when it ended Harry kissed him back again, and Ron stopped being nervous because once he got over the fact that he was doing this with another _boy_ , it was really just Harry, his best friend since eleven, and it was interesting and better than he would have thought it to be. Harry was a pretty good kisser, in fact. They didn't pull away from each other until Hermione plopped down in front of them.

"I just cast an Impenetrable Charm around us," she announced. "So no one will see or interrupt us."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned admiringly. Ron, who hadn't noticed when she'd stopped staring at them, nodded, then did a little staring of his own when she leaned in to kiss Harry. Always before, he'd tried not to think too much about it when he saw them acting couple-y, but now it was different. He knew not only how it felt to have Hermione's lips against his, to thrust his tongue into her and feel that tiny chopped-off hum she made, but also now he had just felt Harry, and Harry's way of lightly tracing along lips, teeth, gums, around his (or now Hermione's) tongue, flicking into every crevice of the mouth with more talent than it was quite fair for anyone to have.

He probably shouldn't be feeling right now like he wanted nothing more than to snog Harry senseless. So that he didn't, he started his lips along Hermione's neck, feeling her making more of those short little sounds. Harry nudged his hand towards her shirtfront, and Ron took the hint, quickly unbuttoning her and slipping the catch on her bra so he could push it out of the way before sliding his hand along the underside of her breasts and teasing up towards her nipple without touching it.

Her hums got slightly longer, and Harry took advantage of the open shirt to caress the other breast at the same time as Ron bent his head to cover the hard nub, which he'd still not fingered, with his mouth. Hermione gasped, bucked, and sank her fingers hard into Ron's hair. Harry chuckled and finally stopped kissing her mouth, but only so that he could kiss her breast.

Except it wasn't the one his hand was on. No, his mouth was here, right next to Ron's. Practically touching. And all Ron had to do was turn his head – just a bit – and then Harry was kissing him as well, and their tongues were tangling around Hermione's nipple, and Ron could taste Hermione's mouth on Harry, and his hips jerked obviously.

That made him pull back a little, but then Harry reached for the hand that had fallen, unmarked, to Hermione's lap, and laid it on his own lap. Oh. And it must have been like that . . . shit, since they woke up. No wonder Harry'd been so insistent. He tentatively unbuckled Harry's belt, and Harry shoved his jeans down without even unbuttoning. Hermione, staring unabashedly, commented absently, "We have got to get you some better-fitting clothes." Ron grinned wickedly, feeling bold. "Oh, I dunno, Dudley's hand-me-downs come in pretty handy sometimes." He stripped Harry's shirt off with hardly any more trouble than the jeans had given. "Like now."

Harry groaned. "Find some way of dealing with this that doesn't involve talking about Dudley, _please_. 'Cause it might get rid of my hard-on, but I can think of better ways."

Ron laughed, but obligingly slid his hand into Harry's pants and gripped his cock. Hermione shoved him out of the way impatiently and got Harry's pants off. Ron had to agree that that was much better. Hermione gazed hungrily at Ron's hand around Harry's cock for a long moment before she got down and sucked the tip into her mouth. Ron moved his hand down to the base to make room for her. Harry bit his lip, hard, and Ron caught his hips just before he bucked wildly. Harry jerked him up and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue mercilessly into Ron's mouth. Ron's hand slipped from Harry's cock to his balls as Hermione took it deeper into her mouth.

It was not long before Harry fell away from kissing his best friend to shove his own hand in his mouth, bite down, and come. Hermione sat up, fastidiously licking come off the corners of her mouth, and took his hand in hers. "Look at these teethmarks!" she tutted, grabbing her wand. Harry didn't look, but Ron did.

"Blimey, Harry, would it kill you to just yell?" he asked incredulously even as Hermione used a healing spell on them.

"Sorry," said Harry, content and not at all apologetic. "Habit, I s'pose." Ron and Hermione traded glances, each knowing that the other was remembering his injunction not to talk about the Dursleys. Harry must have realized too, because he undertook his own diversionary tactics.

Tactics that involved his hands working busily at Ron's fly. Ron wondered if he should be feeling anything other than lust at the moment, then decided he didn't really care as Harry's wonderful mouth descended on his neglected cock. Hermione busily got behind him and took his shirt off, shrugging out of hers, too, and nibbling on Ron's neck and shoulders, which had the interesting side effect of enabling her to peer over his shoulder at Harry swiping his creative tongue all over Ron's cock.

Unfortunately, Ron figured out what she was doing, and twisted around to pull her down and tug the rest of her clothes off. Harry watched her appreciatively as Ron ran his fingers up and down her body, slowly working them lower until they reached her thatch of dark, tightly coiled hair. She didn't seem to mind when Ron was a little jerky due to Harry continuing to lick his way around Ron's cock, so he continued to do so as Ron spread Hermione open with his thumbs, exposing her, soaking wet, to both of their gazes, and leaned down to blow gently on her clit. She half-shrieked, and Ron warmed her back up after the cool stream of air with wide strokes of his tongue, which made her sigh in bliss. But then he jerked his head up as Harry copied the blowing trick on the underside of his cock. "Shit!" 

Harry grinned unrepentantly at him before bending again to soothe the cold spot, and Ron had to repress a sigh all too similar to Hermione's as he bent to continue caressing Hermione's folds. He slipped two fingers inside her before it occurred to him what this might inspire, and he whipped around to warn Harry, "Don't even think about it . . ."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe another day," he agreed amiably, rubbing a finger suggestively between Ron's balls but not going any further. Hermione looked disappointed, at least until Ron returned to suck gently on her clit, moving his fingers almost imperceptibly inside her.

But Harry, it seemed, had finally decided to stop teasing and start getting Ron to come as soon as possible. He plunged his mouth over Ron's cock so far it hit the back of his throat, and then swallowed it down farther. Ron shouted and started jerking his hips, and Harry followed the rhythm he set. Ron was rapidly losing control as Hermione sat up and gave him an upside-down snog, lifting up his head from between her legs so she could lean over him. 

And then Harry made a humming sound that vibrated against his cock, and pressed a finger to a spot right behind his balls, and Ron came with a shout. He could feel Harry swallowing everything, and Hermione pressing her legs tightly against his sides in excitement, and as he came down, shaking just a bit, he could hear her muttering a steady stream of nonsense words that lasted until Harry gave him one final slurp and reached up to kiss her. And Ron knew they were sharing his taste, that Harry hadn't swallowed quite everything after all, but had kept some back for this. He could see him transferring it into her mouth, her expression as she received it, and if he hadn't just come he'd be halfway hard already.

So instead he pushed Hermione back down, and picked up where he left off: tonguing her clit, fucking her with his fingers. Her gasp was muffled, and he realized absently that Harry must have followed her down, must be still snogging her. He resisted the temptation to look up and just watch them, and instead curled his fingers against Hermione's walls. She spread her legs even wider, and he added a third finger carefully. He felt a burst of wetness against his chin, and sucked hard on her clit, and suddenly she was shuddering and crying out into Harry's mouth and coming.

When she was done, Ron crawled up next to them and shared her taste with Harry, and then Hermione kissed him too, and they lay there for what must have been nearly half an hour, lazily exchanging kisses and wandering hands, curled or sprawled next to and on top of each other.

At last Harry murmured, throat hoarse in a way that rather fascinated Ron, "Reckon we could sneak back into the castle now."

"Reckon so."

"I don't even want to think about the trouble we'd get in if we were still out here in the morning," Hermione agreed.

“Mmm . . . don’t really want to move though,” Harry decided, running his foot along the nearest leg, which happened to be Ron’s.

Ron groaned. “Reckon we’ll have to stay like this forever, then.” He didn’t look particularly put out about the prospect.

Hermione rolled into him. “Yes, we’ll have to stay. Imagine, if we went in, we’d have to deal with all sorts of complicated stuff. Like three-way blanket-stealing,” she giggled.

“Much simpler without blankets,” Ron added.

“Colder, but I imagine we’ll figure out some way to stay warm,” Harry grinned. Ron punched him lightly.

“When did you develop such a dirty mind?” Hermione wondered. 

Harry patted them both condescendingly. “Don’t worry. You’re behind, true, but I’ll help you catch up.” Then he had to duck as Ron attempted another punch. Hermione used the opportunity to pinch his nipple. 

Ron laughed. “There, see, it’s happening already.” He stole a kiss from her as Harry started showering light pinches, followed with tongue, on her breasts. 

It wasn't until the first pale hints of false dawn that the trio finally made their way up to the castle and their own dorm beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away!


End file.
